


Restless

by RussianWitch



Series: Not talking about it [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Felching, M/M, Rimming, non-communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a huge difference in sleeping together, and well...sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

There is a huge difference in sleeping together, and well...sleeping together.  
The former, that's easy insert tab A into slot B, wiggle around some everyone is happy and chances are someone is going to wander off to their own bed...  
Sleeping together is a pain in the ass, especially if you have HABITS.  
Danny, Danny's mostly housebroken, at least he was, he'll be the first one to admit to slipping some after the divorce.  
Used to be he'd always put the seat down, stayed on his own side of the bed and shared covers like a good boy. Hell, he even put the cap back on the toothpaste and replaced the toilet paper, that's how housebroken he was once upon a time!  
Not that covers are really an issue these days with how hot is it, even at night.  
But back to the sleeping thing; he likes to sleep with the curtains closed and he likes to sleep in and maybe, just maybe he likes holding onto whoever is in bed with him a bit, or maybe a lot even thou he's a pretty active sleeper and moves around.  
And that, that's a bit of a problem.  
Because, well, of the sleeping thing, the sleeping thing makes things real.

Problem is, the problem always is if he thinks about it, that it's hard to believe Steve hasn't been raised by wolves or possibly some overly aggressive marine mammals instead of people, because Steve doesn't get it.  
So one day they are screwing after which Danny leaves, and the next Danny is trying to find his pants so he can go home from an evening of watching football to mutual bj's on the couch when Steve turns the TV off, nudges him with his hip and jerks his head towards the stairs.

"You coming?" 

Which means "We've been doing this long enough that I am now comfortable with you staying the night and taking things to a new level." in McGarrett speak, with a hint off "I've spent most of my life around people and don't really like sleeping alone, but will do it if I have to but don't make me". Danny is pretty fluent in McGarrett speak most of the time; still there is a lot to be said about nuances.  
Danny, by then, is dog tired, really not looking forward to the drive back home so he just nods and there they are. 

Only it seems that no one gave Steve the memo about bed sharing.  
So while Danny doesn't trip over wet towels in the bathroom, the army had after all drilled neatness in to Steve's thick head, he does all of a sudden get smothered by the half-wild animal when he gets into bed; because Steve turns out to believe in mostly air-drying and takes up most of the bed. In their own way neither of them is small, neither is the bed actually but that really isn't an excuse for Steve to take up most of it. Danny is way too tired to argue do anything else but shove aside some freakishly long limbs and curl up on the small bit of bed that gets freed up, it's miracle he doesn't fall off the bed during the night.

At first Danny blames it on post military freedom and Steve never really having had regular long term relationships.  
Then he wakes up in the middle of the night with Steve wrapped around him, holding on with a death grip and actually executing a choke hold on Danny when he tried to get himself in a more comfortable position or get up.  
An actual choke hold! All because Danny moved!  
He almost passes out before Steve finds enough brain cells to loosen his grip a little.  
Turns out waking SEALs from deep sleep isn't such a bright idea, especially if they aren't used to your presence in their bed.  
The apologetic blowjob isn't worth it, well almost isn't worth it, Danny reserved the right to bitch about the incident for at least two weeks anyway.

Funny thing is, the next day instead of dropping Steve off after work and going home, Danny follows him back to the house and the night ends pretty much the same as the one before. Danny wakes up in the middle of the night again because something isn't right, this time without a Steve blanket.  
This is because this time Steve has tried to stay on his side of the bed; just lie there stiff as a board and go to sleep like they taught him when he was still a little SEAL pup...and plunged himself right into a nice series of nightmares lying there keening for all he's worth a couple of hours later.

Danny is no stranger to nightmares, hell; he still has them on occasion.  
Nasty ones about losing his little girl, or his team or Steve and he's not even seen a tenth of what Steve has seen and done, but at least he isn't liable to rip the head off the person who tries to wake him. After getting out of bed, and out of range, he resorts to tossing a slipper at Steve's head then congratulating himself to getting clear when Steve lashes out before even opening his eyes. 

The rest of the night is spent watching Steve wild eyed and shaking pacing on the lanai until Danny has enough of it and bullies Steve into coming in, drinking a mug of tea and going back to bed, this time wrapped around Danny like he's Steve's personal teddy-bear.  
In the morning they don't talk about it, nothing to be said about PTSD, nothing new anyway but during lunch Danny goes for a quick errand run and picks up several changes of clothing. He won't say that Steve looks grateful when he sees the bag, but there is a definite softness in the big lug's expression so Danny resigns himself to getting used as a security blanket.

Somehow over the next few weeks Danny gets used to it by degrees; sleeping with Steve sprawled all over him, sometimes it's just an arm around his waist or just a hand on his abdomen as if Steve needs to be sure that Danny is still there even in his sleep but other times it's Steve wrapped around him in a full wresting hold holding on tight enough that Danny can't even wiggle. He learns to deal, learns to ignore the additional sweating because Steve is a freaking furnace and would really come in handy in the middle of a New Jersey winter...but is a pain in the sweltering heat of Hawaii.  
In return Mr. I-can-sleep-anywhere-anytime complains about Danny's snoring, like he hasn't heard worse in all his time in a predominantly male environment.

Steve has no sense of privacy what so ever and is likely to barge into the bathroom whenever he feels like it regardless of what Danny is doing in there.  
Danny almost murders him the one time Steve tries to sneak back into bed sandy and salty after having gone for a swim at 5 AM.

They manage...

And Danny's things keep piling up all around the upper floor of Steve's house and they still aren't talking about it.

But at least among the emotional constipation going around Danny is getting regularly laid again which is a goodness. If there is one thing he missed after his divorce...well there were several things he missed after his divorce but those he's worked through by now, what he really missed was having someone around for a nice morning screw.

The half awake exploration of sleep warm skin, sloppy kisses, slowly grinding into each other until they are a big sticky mess. Shower sex is logistically always a bit interesting due to the height difference but fun none the less and a hell of a lot nicer to wake up with than coffee. 

Occasionally it's even nice to wake up to being molested by a crazy person dripping salt water all over the sheets and leaving sandy hand prints everywhere as long as no sand comes anywhere near the lube and Steve fucks him nice and slow while holding him down. The contrast of his own sleep warm skin and Steve's touch chilled from the water and the breeze. Steve's kisses taste of ocean and the bites sting a bit with the salt water. Danny can almost see the water evaporating from Steve's skin as he puts his back into it, and fucks Danny for all he's worth.  
Those occasions Danny can just lie back and take it, concentrate on the stretch and slight burn of being filled after too little prep and on the way Steve's eyes change color the closer he gets to coming. 

Of course Steve being Steve it doesn't end there, oh no, and Danny still isn't sure if he loves it or hates the fact; Steve isn't kinky strictly speaking it's just that he has poor impulse control and a lot of innate curiosity.  
These character flaws combined with the Navy having trained most of the usual gross out reflex out of Steve's system make for some shocking surprises.  
The first time Steve follows Danny in to the shower after fucking him, drops to his knees in the cramped shower stall and sticks his tongue into Danny's ass, Danny yowls like a scalded cat and almost kicks Steve in the nuts. It ears him a kicked puppy look from the not quite kicked puppy who glares at him and forcefully turns him back around to blow Danny's mind by licking his own come out of Danny's ass before Danny can say, or scream, a word in protest.

Because Steve really doesn't see a difference between say hunting down a criminal or two or making someone come both are missions he embarks on never stopping or letting up until he's reached his objective. One day Steve is going to drive Danny crazy or get him killed, but until that day... Steve doesn't ask, he takes, occupies territory, pushes and shoves until there is a space for him no matter what anyone else has to say on the subject.

It's filthy and weird and Steve's tongue is hot and slick circling Danny's hole and teasing its way inside. Steve's teeth graze the already stresses muscle causing Danny to twitch and try to pull away, only there is nowhere to go trapped as he is between the tiled wall and Steve's body. Steve's hands on his ass spreading him open, holding him in place as Steve licks in to him messy but single minded. Danny doesn't even have the breath to complain; all he can do after Steve finds his rhythm; is hang on to the wall, and try not to whimper too much. It seems like forever before Steve decides that Danny has been cleaned up properly, before Steve comes humping Danny's leg and allows Danny to turn around looking smug. 

Sure Danny makes Steve brush his teeth and gargle for about 15 minutes after before kissing him again, but when Steve corners him in the shower again it's much less of a shock. 

In short: they manage.  
And if Danny loses some of his grudge against pineapples and Steve starts occasionally stopping for a second and thinking before doing anything crazy, no one comments on it.  
When Danny changes the ringtone for Rachel's number to a neutral one and Steve loses the circles under his eyes their friends just smile.


End file.
